Broly in the Tournament of Power
by Iynxx
Summary: Instead of Frieza being the last teammate, what if Broly was in the Tournament of Power? How will the strongest fighters face the enraged Saiyan?
1. Chapter 1

**•**

**2 HOURS BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT**

**•**

It was a beautiful night sky outside as the stars were shining at multiple angles giving earth a little light to see, but it may be the last time seeing the stars as earth, or should I say, the whole universe is in a crisis of erasure if the strongest warriors lose this tournament. Right now, they need to find one more person to join their team that is strong. As the warriors prepare for the tournament, Goku, Whis, and Beerus try to think who would fit as the last person in the tournament.

Beerus cleans his ear in frustration as he can't think of a warrior who is strong enough to hold their own. "Dammit, I can't think of anyone to fight for our team!" Beerus growled. Goku starts to think of any strong people he knows but has nothing. "Whis, I need you to check all around the universe to see if there are any capable fighters with a high power, and if there are, choose the highest power." Beerus commanded. "As you wish, My Lord." Whis uses the orb from his staff to search for any capable fighters out in the universe. "I do have eyes on a couple of warriors, but their power is nothing but a spunk compared to Goku's base." Whis said. Goku stopped smiling after hearing they were weak.

"Tch, we're already dead meat before it even begins." Beerus cries as his ears plop down like an innocent puppy. Then all of a sudden, Whis' staff started to glow very brightly. "Oh my. It appears that my staff has found a capable fighter for us to join in the tournament of power." Whis called out

"Really?!" Goku and Beerus yelled in excitement.

"Yes, and not only he is quite strong, he seems to be a Saiyan as well." Whis added.

Vegeta and Piccolo overheard this and thought of it as good news. 'So there are still Saiyans that escaped Frieza's wrath. I'm not even slightly surprised." Vegeta thought.

"Another Saiyan that's still alive and strong? This is AWESOME!" Goku shouted.

"Agreed, your kind is able to transform and multiply their power by a lot! That's just who we need! Whis, give us the location of this Saiyan!" Beerus said in an excited tone.

"He is currently on a remote planet called Vampa. I find it very weird why someone would want to go to this planet. Also, My Lord, I should inform you that there are two Saiyans in that planet." Whis informed.

"Really?! Is the other Saiyan as strong as the Saiyan you caught?" Beerus asked.

"Sadly, his power is too weak to be in the tournament of power." Whis exclaimed. Beerus sighed thinking there would be two strong Saiyans in the tournament, which would lead to removing a team member, most likely the weakest. "Well, let's not waste time. How long will it takes us to get to Planet Vampa?" Beerus asked. "About 11 minutes, My Lord." Whis answered.

"How about I instant transmission you guys there?" Goku asked.

"Good idea, Goku. You should be able to look for his power near this direction." Whis points his staff to the direction he was searching from.

"Alright, time to find where this person is at." Goku said as he place two fingers on his forehead and started searching in the direction where a strong power is coming from. After a couple of seconds, Goku pin points the power. 'Whoever this person is, their power is crazy!" He thought.

"I got em, guys. Hold on to me." Goku tell Beerus and Whis. They complied and held on to Goku's shoulders. After that, they vanished from sight. Everyone saw this happen and were confused on where they were headed off to except Vegeta and Piccolo.

•

**PLANET VAMPA**

**•**

Planet Vampa is a remote planet that is not suitable for any lifeforms to live there, unless you are strong. Temperatures were hot and there were only two types of species that lived there, which were Vampa Beast and Vampa Beetles.

Goku, Beerus, and Whis landed somewhere on the planet that was close to the unknown powerful Saiyan. "So this is planet Vampa? I see why this place isn't known as a suitable place to live." Beerus said as he observed his surroundings.

Goku agrees as well. but was interrupted by a small power level headed towards them. "Somethings headed to us." Goku said in a serious face. Then they all hear footsteps and yelling. "O-OVER H-HE-HERE!"

They face the direction the sound is coming from, only to see a person that was struggling to run at them. They looked old, had a scar on his left eye, and was wearing a torn Saiyan outfit

The three were confused on what just happened.

"Hey, Beerus, I think that guy is Saiyan like me." Goku called out. "I see. He is wearing the armor that the Saiyans use. I assume he must be the weak one, and the other Saiyan must be nearby." Beerus said. The Saiyan got back up on his feet and started to tun again, panting heavily. As soon as me made it to them asked them,"A-Are you p-part of the F-Frieza Force?!"

Goku forgot that the remaining Saiyans worked for Frieza but decided to answered his question. "The Frieza Force is actually gone. Everyone is dead, including Frieza."

"I-Impossible, no one could defeat- wait, are you a Saiyan?" The old Saiyan asked curiously.

"Yeah, my Saiyan is Kakarot." The old Saiyan couldn't believe his ears. Kakarot was the son of the one and only Bardock, who was an elite Saiyan who had the power that rivaled King Vegeta's. He was in a grateful mood that a Saiyan like him came to the rescue. "Finally! After all these years, we can finally get away from this wasteland planet!" The old Saiyan cried out loud.

Beerus and Whis heard this as an explanation to why they were on this planet in the first place.

Goku was surprised to hear this. "Wait, you've been stuck here this entire time?"

"Yes, the engine from my ship was destroyed, and my son and I have been stuck here for many years eating Vampa monsters as food and using caves as our shelter. To my surprise, I'm glad we're still alive." Beerus decided to walk up to them and join in the conversation. "You said your son was also in this planet right? Do you know exactly where he is?" He asked. "Yes I do. Please follow me." The old Saiyan requested as he started to hover away from the ground and started flying to his son. They started to follow him to the other saiyan.

As they were making there way to his son, the old Saiyan decided to introduce himself. "By the way, I apologize for not presenting myself. My name is Paragus, a Saiyan Colonel." Paragus introduced. "I was betrayed by King Vegeta. He wanted to kill my son by sending him to this planet alone all because he had a higher power level than his son. If I wasn't there for my son, he would be dead right now." Paragus explained.

Goku already knew that feeling since it happened to him once. This also made Beerus remember something. "By the way, Paragus, did you know that Planet Vegeta as destroyed?" Beerus asked him. "I do, but I have no concern of Planet Vegeta anymore." Paragus replied.

Beerus wince his eyes. "I see." He telepathically talked to Whis. 'Whis, should we tell Paragus that Prince Vegeta is still alive?' Beerus asked. 'It would be best to wait until we head back to Earth.' Whis advised.

A couple of seconds later, the smell of the air changed drastically. It started to smell like a dead animal, only to realize, that there were dead beast everywhere. The weird part is, that every single one of them were missing all of their legs. "What happened here, Paragus?" Goku asked. "My son, he must be near." Paragus stopped and shouted someone's name.

**"BROLY!"**

There was nothing but silence, until a shockwave appeared. "That must be him." Paragus said as he rushed towards the direction of the shockwave and they followed pursuit. When they made it to their location, they found exactly who they were looking for. "He is right down there." Paragus pointed. They see a shirtless man with some green fur wrapped around his waist, purple tights and Saiyan boots. He was tearing a leg off the Vampa Beetle and eating it.

"Excellent. With his power, he will be the perfect member." Beerus said with grin on his mouth. Paragus heard this and asked him,"What do you mean by 'member'?"

"We will explain everything once we meet with Broly." Whis said. Paragus nodded and all of them descended to the ground where Broly was. Broly saw his father and other people he did not know. Broly walked up to his father to feel more safe.

"This is my son, Broly." Paragus introduced him. Broly did nothing but look at them with no emotions at all.

"Hey, Broly! It's nice to meet'cha!" Goku said as he held his hand out for Broly to shake, but Broly was confused on what he was doing. This also made Goku confused as well.

"My apologies, Broly was not taught manners since we never thought anyone was gonna save us." Paragus pointed out.

"It's okay, I understand." Goku said with a smile.

"So now that you have met Broly, do you mind explaining me why you said that Broly would make a great 'team member'?" Paragus asked.

Beerus had a serious look on his face as he explained the details of what is happening and why he needs Broly to join with him. Broly tried to listen but he just couldn't understand what they were saying. After Beerus finished his explanation, Paragus had made his final decision.

"I-I see. So your saying you see enough potential in my son for him to join a tournament to battle for our lives? If that is the case...then I'll let my son join, and if we do survive, could you please find a home for us to live?" Paragus requested.

"Thanks for letting Broly join us. Also, I think I can get you a place to stay with another Saiyan living there." Goku said. "Ah, so there are more Saiyans out there that have survived. I'm just glad that King Vegeta and his son didn't survive." Paragus sighed.

"Actually, Prince Vegeta didn't die. He's also joining us in the tournament. " Goku corrected Paragus still with a smile on his face.

"W-What?! You mean he's still alive?! I can't believe it! He should have been dead with his father on the planet! I will have my revenge!" Paragus was so furious that the Prince survived and not in hell with his selfish pitiful father.

"Woah, calm down! You don't need to mad at Vegeta anymore." Goku stepped back as he said that. Paragus gave Goku a murderous glare. "And why shouldn't I be?!" Paragus growled.

"Because, he turned a new leaf and is now protecting the universe from any danger." Goku said.

Paragus was shocked to hear this for a second, but then he started to have his doubts. "I don't think I should believe what you said. Prince Vegeta wouldn't be the one to change his colors that easily."

"You got me on that one. Villains are hard to turn their actions around, especially for someone like Vegeta." Goku puts his fist on his heart. "I promise you, Vegeta has finally turned a new leaf and you won't have to worry about him."

"...I see. If you say Vegeta isn't as selfish as his father, then I shall stick to your words for now." Paragus answered.

"So, it seems we have come to an agreement. Let's get you two cleaned up before we head back. Whis!" Beerus commanded. "As you wish, My Lord." Whis cleaned up the two Saiyans and gave them new clothing(The same one in the movie). Paragus was proud of his new uniform, but Broly didn't like it that much. Although, he is glad that his fur didn't get removed.

"I'd say it is time to head back to Earth, Goku." Whis said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Everyone grab on to me. Goku said as he put two fingers on his forehead. Whis and Beerus put their hands on his shoulders and so did the Saiyans, but they were confused on why they needed to hold on to him. After that they vanished back to Earth.

•

**EARTH**

**•**

Every one of the warriors, excluding Vegeta and Piccolo, wondered why Goku left with Beerus and Whis? They thought that they found one more person. "Whatever the reason is that Goku used instant transmission, I hope it's a good one." Krillin said to everyone. "Trust me, Krillin, It'll be very interesting." Piccolo told him with a smirk. Krillin had no idea what he was talking about until he sensed a huge energy coming from the yard. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Roshi also sensed the incredible energy emitting, so they rushed towards the high energy, only to find Goku with Beerus, Whis, and two faces they haven't seen.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Goku called out.

Everyone's attention was not on Goku, but the two Saiyans who were new to this planet, especially Vegeta. 'That's definitely Saiyan energy I'm sensing. One of their energies is weak while other is strong.'

"I'll be up in the balcony finishing my food." Beerus said as he and Whis flew back to the balcony.

"So, Goku, uhh mind telling me who these two are?" Krillin asked.

"These guys are Saiyans. They were stranded out in a far away planet after their ship crashed." Goku explained. "This old guy beside me is Paragus." Paragus stepped up and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you." Paragus looked up and eyed someone. "Especially you, Prince Vegeta."

"Hmph, if I remember correctly, your Colonel Paragus. My father sent you and your son on a far away planet. Am I right." Vegeta asked. "Yes, that is correct." Paragus answered.

Vegeta smirked. "Well, be grateful that I am no longer like my father; I've turned a new leaf and have my own goals to achieve." Vegeta told Paragus.

Paragus finally felt relieved that the Prince did not turn into a selfish monster just like his father. "I am pleased to hear that." Vegeta looks at the Saiyan behind Goku. "I assume that's your son behind Kakarot." Vegeta said as he observed Broly. "Yes, his name is Broly. Kakarot has already told me what will happen to this universe, so I decided to let Broly be a member of your team." Paragus looks at Broly who was sniffing the air.

"I smell food." Broly said to his father. "By the way, Prince Vegeta, do you happen to have any food for me and my son. Paragus asked.

"You two follow me." Vegeta said as he flew back to the balcony. The two Saiyans did as they were told and followed him.

The Z warriors all looked at each other in relief. "I'm just glad I didn't have deja vu all over again." Krillin laughed. "Agreed. I thought these Saiyans would have an evil heart just like Vegeta, especially the old one. Piccolo said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Goku ckuckled. "Turns out, these guy aren't so bad."

Vegeta and the two Saiyans landed on the balcony where the rest of the fighters are at. Vegeta noticed that Gohan was back from his wife's house. "Boy, are there no more distractions from you?" Vegeta asks in a commanding tone. "Yeah, I'm ready to fight." Gohan answered. "Huh, who are those two?"

"These two are Saiyans, just like me and Kakarot. The elder one is Paragus and the young one Is Broly." Paragus bowed and Broly wasn't concentrated on the conversation. He was focused on the purple cat eating some food that smelled delicious. "Now that's out of the way, you two can sit at that table with the cat and eat as much as you want." Vegeta pointed at Beerus who was eating a drumstick.

The table was huge and was set with endless amount of food for them to eat. Broly couldn't look away from the delicacy he was seeing. "I give you many thanks, Prince Vegeta." Paragus appreciated. Vegeta just closed his eyes and made a small grin.

"Come on, Broly. I need to speak with you while we are eating." Paragus said. Broly nodded and followed his father.

They sat down and filled their stomachs up. Paragus only had one plate, but it was a large plate full of various meats and vegetables to keep him healthy and in shape since he is in his old age. However Broly had many plates of just meats; no vegetables. Paragus understood Broly's mind on how good the food was, but his next step will be the most risky thing he has ever done. "I need you to stay still." He told Broly. Broly did as he was told and stood still. A second later, there was a snap sound coming from his neck. He felt his neck to see if it was okay and he realized, the thing placed in his neck is gone. "I was told that you can't have devices in this tournament, so I am removing this off your neck." Paragus said as he showed him the device that was wrapped around his neck. Broly never felt so free in his life.

"I'm glad that you are happy, but what ever happens I'm this tournament, do not lose control over your power. I am afraid that you might accidentally kill someone." Paragus glared at his son and shot him with this warning. Broly gave him a serious face and nodded. He knew that he had anger problems that he couldn't solve for himself.

"That's good to hear."

**•**

**1 MINUTE UNTIL THE TOURNAMENT**

**•**

Everyone was gathered up to at the balcony and was about to set off at the tournament. "Remember everybody, this tournament is between 8 universes fighting each other. It is wise to conserve your energy for big fights and remember, it is all about teamwork. If there is one enemy, then two people should fight together. If there are two enemies, then there people should fight together, got it?" Supreme Kai asked.

At this point, Goku and Vegeta frowned at this idea. Uh, I think avoiding one on one fights is kinda cowardly." Goku pointed out, which surprised Supreme Kai.

"Agreed. You forget that Saiyans are a proud noble race. We don't rely on numbers to win fights. Vegeta added. Paragus sweatdropped as he realized Vegeta still had some pride in him, and Broly was curious to hear all of this. He didn't know that Saiyans fight alone.

"GRRR, I DON'T CARE IF IT'S AN HONORABLE FIGHT OR NOT! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE WIN!" Beerus shouted at them.

Piccolo looks at Gohan and says, "Your father and Vegeta can't deny their Saiyan blood. In other words, those two might start fighting in instinct rather than logic."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I thought that might be the case, but remember, we're stronger together so we'll set a good example."

Out of nowhere, Whis was waving a red colored flag with the number seven on it. "Okay, universe 7, it's time to win this fight!" Whis cheered.

Beerus walked up to Whis, but then stopped and glared at the fighters. "JUST IN CASE, I DON'T WANNA SEE ANY OF YOU JERKS FIGHTING ALONE. YOU FIGHT AS A TEAM!"

"Okay, now I want everyone to form a circle and join hands with each other!" Whis called out.

Vegeta heard this and was sweating bullets. 'Wait, now they want me to form a friendship circle?!' Vegeta saw almost everyone holding hands except Broly, who had a free hand to spear, but was struggling to hold hands with Goku, who was helping him. 'I guess it won't be that bad.' Vegeta walked to the circle and reached for Gohan and Broly's hand.

"Now, is everyone ready to leave?" Whis asked the fighters. Everyone says they are ready and Whis calls the Grand Priest.

Paragus walks up to Broly and tells him,"I know you can win this Broly; stay strong." Broly nods and says,"I will."

"Good luck, son."

"Bye, father."

And that's when they vanish. Paragus decides to look at the stars as they shine. 'I hope you can contain your anger for long, Broly, because if you kill anyone, it will be over for us.' He heard someone come outside. He turns around to see a woman with blue hair walk outside. "You must be Princess Bulma, Vegeta's wife." Paragus bowed.

This made Bulma sweatdrop after he called her a Princess. "Umm, yeah, are you that Paragus guy he was talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, and if you are looking for Prince Vegeta, he has already left for the tournament. Paragus said.

"Really? And he didn't even say goodbye to his own wife." Bulma pouted as she crossed her arms. 'I hope you guys will be alright up there.' She pleaded.

**•**

**AT THE TOURNAMENT **

**•**

The fighters had made it in time for the tournament of power. They were in awe when they saw how huge the stage was. Not only that, but there was going to be all th universes fighting for 48 minutes. The stage kind of shows a resemblance of paintings from the Renaissance era.

"Wow, this stage is huge." Goku said in excitement. Everyone had to agree with Goku on this one. Even Broly was amazed by the size of the arena, not even realizing the flying peices building itself for the arena.

"What's with the flying peices everywhere?" Roshi asked.

"It seems that the arena is going under construction in the last minute." Whis said as he points to who're building it.

"Why are destroyers building the arena." Beerus asked in curiousity.

"Guys, you might wanna check this out." 18 said while on the edge of the arena. All the fighters run to the and look down, only to see nothing but darkness. "Wow, that's a deep fall." Goku commented as he looked down.

"Who cares as long as we can fly." Vegeta said with his eyes closed. "Let's not forget that you can't fly in the arena as well." Whis reminded the fighters. "Seriously? Let's test it out." Goku jumped very high and tried to fly but he couldn't and just fell back to the ground. "He's right we can't fly." Goku said. "Not only that, but every fighter has their own gravitational pull from the planet they were born." Whis adds in.

Goku and Vegeta sensed some familiar kind and looked to their left. They see the universe 6 fighters have arrived.

"Master!" A familiar Saiyan walks to Vegeta. "I am glad that you could make it!" The Saiyan named Cabba says in excitement.

"Don't call me 'Master' at a time like this." Vegeta frowns.

"M-My apologizes, Vegeta." Cabba bowed and looks up to see Goku. "How's it going Cabba? Have you gotten stronger?" Goku asked

"Yes, I wanted to test my new strength on Master." Cabba answered. "That's awesome! Huh, are those two girls Saiyans as well?" Goku pointed at the two who were walking up to Cabba. "Oh, this is Caulifla and Kale, and yes, they are Saiyans as well." Cabba answered.

Goku walks to them and greets. "Hey, I heard you two were Saiyans also. Nice to meet'cha." He puts his hand out for them to shake, but was slapped back at him. "This is fight for survival! We don't have time for greetings!" Caulifla said.

"Wow, your a feisty one. I like that." Goku laughed at her while she just gave him a menacing glare. Goku sees the other Saiyan, Kale, hiding behind Caulifla and smiles at her. The shy Saiyan just hides further behind Caulifla which made Goku a little puzzled. "Man, I guess no one wants a good conversation once in a while." Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

Krillin, Tien, and Roshi watched them talked. "Hey, Master Roshi, are you gonna be okay with girl fighting in the are- Ow!" Krillin got bonked.

"Not to worry, youngsten, the training I Puar has finally helped me go beyond my weaknesses." Roshi flexed and blew steam out of his nose, making Krillin and Tien shocked.

The other universes started to appear on the stage as well with many capable fighters for them to fight. "It would appear that the other universes have capable fighters, which isn't half bad." Beerus observed. Android 17 noticed a couple of fighters who were flying in the stage. "How come they get to fly and not us?" 17 asked.

"They have natural body parts that makes them fly without using ki." Whis explained. "This is about to be awesome!" Goku said as he cracks his knuckles. "Well I suppose he should make our way to the bleachers." Whis

"It seems that the only universe that isn't here is 11." Whis proclaimed.

After a couple of seconds of waiting Goku and Vegeta had a shocked face after sensing an incredible energy. "What the hell is that?!" Vegeta grunted as he and Goku got into a stance. "I think the 11 universe finally showed up." Goku intensely said.

As the light disappeared from the fighters, all of them, excluding the kai, God of Destruction, and Angel, were wearing the same uniform. Goku had his eyes on Toppo and walked up to him.

Gohan saw his and said,"Wait, Dad, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, Gohan, I'll be right back." Goku waved as he went over to universe 11. Toppo was adjusting his gloves until he sees a certain villain walk over to him. "Aye, Toppo!" Goku greeted. Almost everyone looked at him. "Son Goku." Toppo said in a deep tone.

"Are you ready to have our rematch?" Goku asked.

"This is a fight for survival! We do what is necessary to win this tournament!" Toppo did weird poses as he said this. Then Goku saw an alien-like person watching the outside world of the void.

Broly sees Son Goku with another universe and watches him. 'So this is the guy with a huge power.' Goku thought. He tries to talk to him.

"He-"

"Kiero(Get lost)."

Goku was stunned at what he just saw...or what he didn't saw. "W-When did you..." Jiren was right behind Goku, and he didn't even see or feel him move. Even Broly was in awe at what he just saw. Now, he has a main target to hunt. Broly also noticed that the ring was still building itself which left him confused.

"It seems that everyone is finally here." Iwan, universe 1 G.O.D said.

"Then, how about we pick up the pace." Liqueur, universe 8 G.O.D said while levitating the remaining pieces of the arena.

"Agreed." Irak, universe 5 G.O.D said.

Suddenly many peices of the arena were scattering everywhere, making fighters have to dodge and maneuver different ways to avoid being hit by peices. Goku jumped out of Jiren's way to avoid getting hit, but Jiren didn't move. He stood there and closed his eyes as the pieces of the arena just pass by him. This surprised Goku a lot. However, Broly just stood there in confusion, as many peices of the arena were just passing by and didn't even hit him. Soon, there were no more peices of the arena left to dodge, meaning the arena is now finished.

Goku kept his eyes on Jiren and smiled. "That guy predicted where the blocks would go. Now that's a strong warrior for you."

"Piccolo, look at their universe. Does something seem off?" Gohan asked looking at the fourth universe. Piccolo observed their universe and noticed it as well. "Yeah, I only see eight fighters, but I can sense ten of them, which means there must be two invisible fighters." Piccolo suggested.

"Greetings fighters of different universes." Everyone's attention was now on the Grand Priest. "In order to win the tournament, you either have to knock your opponents off to be the last one standing, or wait until the time has reached zero and have the most fighters from your universe." Grand Priest explained. Everyone was ready to fight anyone they saw and be the strongest fighter in history.

"LET THE TOURNAMENT OF POWER...BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I almost lost hope that I wasn't going to post another chapter, but it's great to be back! After six months of not being able to use my account, I finally fixed it! **

**One more thing...****I need a beta reader. **

•

All the warriors from different universes started running full speed at each other, ready to throw the first fist, but it wasn't just their hands they were fighting with. Random ki blast started to fly everywhere on the stage that looked like it was never ending. The Zeno were astonished by what they were witnessing. Even the Gods of Destructions and Angels were surprised how this tournament started. Fist were colliding more fiercely and explosions started to grow bigger as every second pass. The only Universe that hasn't moved from their spot Was Universe 7. They were somewhere near the middle of stage watching everyone else fight.

Gohan started to speak. "Okay everyone, remember, we have to stick together if we want to win this...huh?" Gohan turned around to see that half of his team was gone. "W-Wait, where did they-

"They all left as soon as the tournament started." Piccolo answered. He was actually expecting his teammates to split up in one point of time, especially Goku, Vegeta, and Frieza.

Gohan looked inflated as he didn't except his team to separate so quickly. "...But, what about our plan?" Gohan said sounding a little defeated and embarrassed.

"We shouldn't worry have to worry about them, Gohan, since we already know that they have the power to protect themselves from any danger that crosses their path." Roshi said. "Right now we should focus on ourselves for now.

Gohan nodded and got into a defensive stance, as well as the rest of the group. "Remember, everyone, don't let your guard down. One slip up and one of us could be put of the ring." Gohan reminded his team, but he was still worried of something else. 'I hope my dad is alright on his own, but it's best if I shouldn't worry about him.' Gohan thought. 'I'm more worried about how are we, as a group, are going to survive.'

On the bleachers, Beerus kept his eye on every single one of his team fighters, especially Goku, to make sure that they do not get knocked off a tag the start. 'These mortals have their own capabilities to make sure that they knock off every opponent in the ring, but I doubt it'll easy.' Beerus thought.

Back on the stage, Broly was wandering around to see if anybody wanted to fight him. More importantly, he wanted to fight Jiren after witnessing his insane speed. He didn't know where this excitement came from but he couldn't contain it at the very least. Out of nowhere, someone threw a fist at Broly, sending him back a few feet. He regained his balance and looked at the person who punch him. This guy was a green humanoid male with bird like feet, green sleeveless vest, and baggy pants. "The name is Ganos, now fight me!" Ganos got into a fighting stance.

Broly got in a fighting stance and was ready to make the first move. He yelled very loudly and charged at Ganos who was prepared to defend himself. Broly threw a heavy punch at Ganos and he blocked it, but it send him flying very far from the impact. Broly kept up with Ganos and threw more punches at him. Ganos decided to fight back, and they started to clash fist and kicks.

Beerus watched Broly's fight with Ganos and was a little concerned. "Whis, do you see how this saiyan, Broly, is fighting?"

"Indeed, My Lord. This is possibly the first time Broly has ever fought anyone, but since he is a saiyan, Broly should quickly adapt to fighting. Whis answered.

"If that's the case, then this is the great opportunity for him to achieve Super Saiyan." Beerus smirked.

Whis kept silent as he thought that would be the case as well, but he felt something was different about Broly, but he couldn't figure out what it was so he didn't pay any mind to it.

Ganos kicked Broly in the chest but that didn't stop him from throwing more punches at Ganos. 'He's seems to fight very much on the offensive.' Ganos thought as he kept blocking, but he knew something was off. Broly's movements were getting faster and stronger by every second. 'Damn, this guy's getting stronger and faster!" He was very cautious of Universe 7 and their power, so he needed to defeat them with tactics. Ganos jumped away from Broly, but Broly reacted quickly.

He Z vanished behind Ganos and kicked him in the spine. Ganos was sent high in the air and was in pain from that kick. 'His speed and power increased drastically in just a couple of seconds!' Broly jumped after Ganos who quickly tried to flip kick Broly, but was grabbed from the leg and thrown back to the stage. He landed smoothly on his feet, but was still in pain from getting kick in the spine. Broly powered up and darted down at Ganos who barely had time to react, and was striked down by Broly's two fist, creating a small crater. Broly pummeled him down as Ganos couldn't do anything except block his attacks.

'He has me cornered, and I can't block him forever because he'll just keep getting stronger. I can't transform early either. I need to find another way out.'

Goku was watching Broly fight, and was pretty impressed of what he is capable of. "Broly is not bad at all. Though, judging by the way he fights, this might be his first time fighting someone in his life, but he seems to adapt pretty quickly." Goku thought of what he should do next, and had an idea. "I got it! If I can show Broly how to become a Super Saiyan, then maybe it will give us an advantage to winning the tournament."

Broly picked up Ganos and started checking him. Ganos quickly kicked him off and started to run away from him. Broly was about to chase him but someone was holding on to his shoulder. He turned around a little confused, only to see that his teammate, Goku, was with him.

."We can let him go for now." Goku said as he watched Ganos disappear from their sight. "On the other hand, I've decided that I'm gonna help you learn how to fight your opponents until you're good enough to fight on your own. From what I saw, you seem to adapt quickly to fighting, and I want to help you achieve a new level of power. So from now on, you'll be sticking with me, got it?"

Broly thought about it for a second, then nodded his head as he was ready to learn from him.

"Okay, follow me, Broly!" They both ran to find someone to fight.

Beerus was not expected this from Goku. "Is Goku really going to help this Broly how to properly fight? I didn't expect that to happened. Usually he would go and find the strongest fighter amongst this stage."

Whis smiled as he agreed with Beerus. "Perhaps Goku wants him to obtain Super Saiyan. It seems it is the only logical reason for Broly to get stronger during battle just like any other saiyan."

"I suppose you are right, Whis."

[Cue Dragon Ball Super Montage Music]

Goku had led Broly to fighters from other universes to see where Broly would stand. He kept watching Broly beat and knock opponents off with ease. Some of those fights, he had to make sure Broly didn't go overboard and kill his opponent, just because they were teasing him. His power was also increasing during those fights as well, which gave Goku a little suspicion but shrugged it off. The only time they were caught off guard was a humanoid fish from Universe 4, who tried to take both of them down to the bleachers with him, but immediately failed when he was getting rapidly punched by both of them at the same time.

Later, they were walking around to see if anyone wanted to fight. "I have to say, Broly, you're way awesome than I thought you'd be!" Goku said.

Broly gave him a smile, but retracted it as he saw figures blocking their path. The figures were chuckling with their disgusting grins as they were ready to unleash their vengeance. Goku face turned serious as he recognized who was surrounding them.

Out of nowhere, a somewhat evil laugh roared from the bleachers. Goku and Broly turned to the bleachers to see that the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 was grinning at them maliciously. "Goku, the time has come for you and Universe to be defeated! You may have won the Exhibition, but this time you aren't winning the tournament! Bergamo, Lavender, Basil!"

The trio slowly walked towards Goku and Broly and smirked at them. The saiyans got in a fighting position and waited for them to make their move.

"Basil, Lavender, you take the big guy. I'll fight Goku." Bergamo commanded.

"Right, Brother." They both stood beside each other and looked at Broly. Goku understood this and told Broly that they'll split up. Broly nodded and instantly went for the offensive, catching Goku off guard.

"Broly, watch out for the yellow one's poison!" If it touches you, you'll be dead!" Goku warned.

Broly kept that in mind, but didn't know what the poison looked like. He went for a punch to hit Basil, but he quickly jumped in the air. Lavender went for a kick to Broly face, but Broly grab his leg and slammed him to the ground, making him wince. Lavender appeared behind Broly and kicked him in his back. He sent back a couple feet, but charged right at them. They started clashing each other's attack and Lavender followed them as they fought. Broly threw a heavy punch to Basil face and sent him flying very far. Lavender appeared in front of him, but was punch in the face as well. He wa as sent in the same direction as Basil, and was caught by him.

"Lavender, let's get rid of him quickly so we can help Bergamo." Basil said as he grabbed his brother's hand. Lavender understood and lifted his hands close to his mouth. He started releasing purple gas, which was the poison, onto his hands. Broly now understands what the poison is now and was very cautious of it.

Basil and Lavender charged at Broly together with very much confidence. Broly powered up and charged at them as well. Before Basil and Lavender could throw a punch, Lavender was randomly kicked to the ground.

"Lavender!" Basil yelled.

Broly took this chance to grab Basil's neck and throw him on the ground. He jumped away from Basil to see who attacked Lavender.

"Broly, the yellow wolf is mine to fight." He turned to see that it was Vegeta who attacked Lavender.

Out of nowhere, Goku was sent back by Bergamo and landed between Broly and Vegeta. "Kakarot, what are you doing? Just hurry up and finish the fight with these pesky wolves or I'll do it myself."Vegeta was a little irritated by his rivals inability to finish fights, but at least he had a reason for it. "Easy, Vegeta, I was just getting warmed up. Besides, I was already fighting him."

Suddenly, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 started speaking. "Well, what do we have here? It seems that Goku and his friend couldn't handle the power and teamwork of the trio and called for their own trio! Let's see how you stand up when we assemble the whole team against you! Everyone from Universe 9, defeat Son Goku and friends!

Vegeta, Goku, and Broly were surrounded by all of the warriors from Universe 9. They backed onto each other and got into a stance.

"Ok so we got the trio, a metal dragon(Chappil), a blue-moving rock(Hyssop), a cat(Hop), a bunny(Sorrel), a fish(Comfrey), a dragon that flies(Roselle, and yes, I decided to add him in since Frieza isn't here), and a red guy(Oregano). I say we each take one of the trios, and one of us gets to fight four of them." Goku said as he was ready to have a rematch with Bergamo.

The warriors of Universe 9 got closer to the three saiyans with a lot of confidence."We will not let you down, Supreme Kai." The dragon, Chappil, obeyed.

They all stood place, waiting for someone to make a move. They had to pick who they were going to fight and had to use teamwork to win against the saiyans.

Goku shouted,"Now!"

He went straight after Bergamo and kicked him. He quickly blocked it and was sent back out of sight. Goku dashed after Bergamo, and was chased by Chappil and Comfrey.

Broly rushed at Basil and instantly punched him in the stomach, making him cough a little spit. Sorrel, and Roselle hurried to help Basil.

Vegeta was the lucky winner to have four warriors fight him. Lavender blew the poison on his hands and rushed at Vegeta.

Vegeta made a ki barrier and blocked all of Lavender's punches and kicks. "That's right, keep blocking my attacks! Are you scared that my poison will hurt your poor body? If so, then staying in defense will never get you to win!"

Vegeta was irritated by their cocky attitude. 'These punks are getting too full of themselves.' Vegeta countered the last punch by kicking Lavender in the stomach.

Vegeta turned around and saw Hop swing her claws at him. Luckily, he dodged at the last second.

Hop did some acrobat-type sh*t(sorry), landing on her feet. She growled at Vegeta for dodging her attack, but brushed it off. "Damn, you dodged my attack. This time, I'll make sure that I don't miss!"

Vegeta threw ki blast at Hop, which she responded by dodging them like a four-legged beast. She got close to Vegeta and start slashing her claws at him. He kept dodging with little trouble as Hop was laughing sadistically at him.

"Go ahead, tell me to cut you! Tell me to SLASH off that pretty face of yours!"

Vegeta was going to counter her, but she jumped away from him, letting him leave his guard down. Lavender appeared in front of Vegeta and punched him straight in the stomach, make him cough a lot of spit. He back flipped away to gain some distance from them. Hyssop joined and spat out shards of ice out of his mouth. Vegeta felt his hand being impaled by the shards. Looking that his hand was still fine, it started to get cold for some reason. Suddenly, a huge block of ice started to form on his hand and now it was frozen and stuck.

"What the hell is this?"

Supreme Kai of Universe 9 laughed as he didn't expect his plan to work perfectly. "You seem to be in a cold situation! Hyssop's "Ice Lance" freezes to absolute zero as soon as it comes with contact with anything! You might as well just give up and drop to the bleachers!"

On the bleachers, Supreme Kai was extremely worried that Vegeta was pinned down. "Vegeta's getting pushed back! This is bad!"

"Not only that, Goku is having trouble fighting the metal dragon. His armor is pretty impressive." Elder Kai added in.

Goku was punching Chappil to see if there was any sign of weakness to his armor, but no avail.

"Were you trying hurt me? If so, then that was pretty pathetic." Chappil commented. Chappil then whipped his tail on Goku's cheek. Goku recovered and tried to think of another way to attack him.

'I need to figure out a way to beat them. I just have to find the perfect opportunity.' Goku thought.

Chappil breathed for out of his mouth, aiming for Goku. Goku dodged quickly, but Bergamo appeared and punch Goku in the face. Goku recovered and landed on his and got in a defensive stance.

Meanwhile, Broly seemed to have everything under control. Basil had kept blocking all of Broly's hits as he couldn't keep up with all of them. 'This guy wasn't that strong a minute ago! What the hell is he?!' Basil thought. Broly didn't stop punching as his hits were getting stronger by the second.

Basil had enough of this nonsense and back flipped over Broly's last punch. He landed on his feet and powered up to his max. "Let's see if you can handle my special move!" Basil jumped in the air yelled his signature attack.

**_"SHINING BLASTER!"_**

His feet started to glow red and shot two ki balls at Broly. Broly simply dodged both of them, not knowing that Sorrel and Roselle were behind him.

Sorrel and Roselle finally caught finally caught up to Basil. "Don't worry, Basil, we're here to-WHAT THE?!" Before Sorrel could finish her sentence, she was hit by Basil's ki balls and was sent out of the ring. She teleported onto the bleachers and got surprised faces from the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction.

"Sorrel has been eliminated." The Grand Priest announces.

"S-Sorrel, how did you get knocked out?!" Supreme Kai asked.

"I was hit by one of Basil's special attack. He probably missed the big and hit me." She answered.

Her teammates looked up on the bleachers and they were surprised to see that they were one teammate down. Even Lavender and Hop stopped attacking Vegeta, which gave both Goku and Vegeta their chance to fight back.

"Nice one, Broly! Now is the chance to fight back!" Goku powered up to a Super Saiyan and rushed at Comfrey and Chappil. He unleashed a ki wave that exploded once it hit both of them. They were knocked out off the stage and on the bleachers.

Hop didn't expect this to lose her teammate so fast. Suddenly, Vegeta appeared in front of her and punch her square in the cheek. She was stunned and send flying off the ground. Vegeta appeared under her and kicked her on the back, sending her up in the sky. Hop screamed in pain as she hoped it was over but luckily for her, it was going to be her last pain she ever felt. Vegeta appeared above her and hammered her to the edge of the stage, breaking the edge and falling of the stage.

As soon as Vegeta landed, Oregano caught his hand with some thick threads that came out of his and Hyssop were laughing as they thought they had Vegeta where they wanted him.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was not amused by this. "You think that some silly strings will hold me back?" Vegeta asked. He turned Super Saiyan, releasing him from the threads and the ice. "You should not underestimate the power of PRINCE VEGETA!"

Hyssop and Oregano were shook to his power. Vegeta rushed at Hyssop and pummeled him on the chest. Hyssop wasn't going to back down yet as he tried to hit Vegeta in the face, but was countered by a punch to the gut. Oregano watched in horror as he couldn't even move from his spot.

Vegeta then ki blast both of them out of the ring, making that 4 fighters left from Universe 9.

Broly was overpowering Basil in every aspect. Basil tried his best to fight back, but it was getting to the point where Broly would start countering his attacks. 'Damn, I'll have to regroup with my brothers in order to finish these guys off.' Basil thought.

"Roselle, now!" Basil yelled as he ran for it. Broly was a little annoyed that he was running away, but before he could chase Basil, he heard someone shout at him saying,"YOU'RE MINE!"

He turned around and saw Roselle gliding down at him. Broly shot a ki wave at Roselle, who barely dodged it. He thought he was lucky to dodge him. But he realized that a piece of his wing was missing and he glided off the stage.

[Author's Note: I had a brain fart figuring out how Broly could scare Roselle out of the ring.]

Beerus and the Supreme Kai cheered on for the saiyans as they kept knocking more fighters off the stage. "Good job, boys! Keep going and knock all those fighters off stage!" Beerus yelled in excitement.

Broly then went to find where Basil went, but his eyes caught on Goku fighting Bergamo. He noticed that his hair and aura had changed. He can also see the change in Goku, as well as his power. He saw that Vegeta that the same concept as his hair and aura was yellow. He noticed Basil fighting Vegeta, and was about to take him so he could finish his fight. Before he could, Broly saw that Vegeta was handling Both Basil and Lavender very easily, so he decided to watch them fight and finish the trio off.

Goku and Vegeta were pushing the trio back to the edge of the stage so they can finish them off, but the trio weren't backing down. Bergamo tried to punch Goku, but was countered by a ki blast to the back. Basil attempted to kick Goku while he wasn't looking, but he jumped over him and hit Basil with two little ki blast.

Lavender rushed at Vegeta with his poison, but Vegeta powered up to make a huge shockwave and sent him flying. The trio were on the edge of the stage, and decided to unleash their ultimate move.

"Let's do this, brothers!" Bergamo called out.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuc-err, I mean, the trio powered up and yelled their final move.

_**"TRIANGLE DANGER BEAM!"**_

The trio unleashed huge beams that referred to the same color as their fur. Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan Blue, which had Broly in sheer awe. He felt the pressure that the two were emitting from their transformation. Then he see the two cupping their hands together.

The two 'Godly Saiyans' stood beside each other, ready to unleash their final move as well.

Vegeta concentrated his energy to his hand, and a huge yellow ki ball appeared. "FINAL..."

Goku did the same and a blue light emitted from his hand. "KAMEHAME..."

**"HAAAAAA!"**

Their ki waves started to combine, and easily overpowered the trio's final move.

The trio stood their in utter shock and fear as the ki wave came at them. "What?! Impossible! Impossible!" They were hit by the huge ki wave, sending them off the stage. Nany other fighters from other universes also saw the amazing power coming from the two.

The trio appeared on the bleachers piled up. All of Universe 9 gasped in shock and terror as their best and last fighters were knocked off the stage.

Broly was in awe from witnessing the godly power Goku and Vegeta were showing. He started thinking if he could reach that level as well.

"T-THE TRIO O-OF D-DANGERS HAVE B-BEEN D-DEFEATED?!" The Supreme Kai stuttering and was shaking very abruptly because he was scared of what would happen to him.

Sidra, who barely got any writing time, looked up at the two Zeno's who already had their God Pads out. "W-What will happen to us?" He asked himself, sweating.

The Zeno's were finally ready to make their move. Their screens on the God Pads showed circles of all ten fighters from Universe 9. The were not lighted up indicates that they have fell off the stage. The Zenos tapped the three remaining warrior's and it stopped lighting up.

"Wow, every single one of them fell off the stage." Present Zeno said very casually. "Yes, they all fell." Future Zeno added casually as well. Then the two Zenos started laughing as if they were ready to do something very unforgettable. The Grand Priest was going to announce the punishment of Universe 9's downfall.

"It appears that all of the warriors from Universe 9 has fallen off the stage. Therefore, their Universe will be erased from existence!"

Every single fighter stopped at what they were doing and turn their directions over at the bleachers. They watched Universe 9 shake and cry as to see if they were actually going to be erased. Broly was also very curious to see what would happen.

"ZENO-SAMAAA!" Those were his last words before he would meet his fate.

The Zenos raised their hands and started to emit a bright light from them. They balled their hands and the light from their hands disappeared.

"Squish!"

In an instant, everyone from Universe 9, vanished.

Some of the gods were shocked and terrified, while others were calm and not fazed by a universe being erased. This would impact the same way to the fighters on the stage.

Beerus still had to make sure of something. "W-Whis, if they were erased, does that mean..."

Whis used his staff to see if Universe 9 was still intact, but sadly, it was erased as well.

"Yes, even the universe itself was erased." Whis replied.

Beerus looked up at the Zenos with seriousness and terror in his eyes. "So they really did it. They actually destroyed a whole universe without hesitation."

Beerus then turned to Goku and Vegeta. "You two saiyans better not lose or you'll be answering to me, got it?!" Beerus yelled.

Goku and Vegeta didn't pay any attention to Beerus as they were still shocked over the truth about the erasure of the universe.

Fighters went back to fighting their opponents, but this time they were giving it their all. Explosions and shockwaves were back and now more fierce than ever.

"Hey, Vegeta, I think we're in the endgame for this one." Goku chuckled as a drop of sweat was shown on his face. Vegeta couldn't help but agree as they had to fight in order to survive.

"Either way, Kakarot, we'll still get stronger the more we fight. Now let's stop standing around and start fighting." Vegeta said as he jumped away from Goku. Broly walked beside Goku and asked," What happened?"

"A universe just got erased, Broly. If we don't wanna join them, then we're gonna have to try our best and win this, got it?" Goku asked.

Broly nodded with a serious face, but then remembered to ask him something. "Why was your hair changing colors?" Broly asked

Goku was hoping that he would ask that question. "That was a Super Saiyan. It's a transformation that we, saiyans, can obtain my raw emotion, and that's exactly what I'm going to help you achieve!" Goku explained.

"Even the blue color?" Broly asked.

"Umm, I don't think you're ready for that transformation yet. For now, we're gonna work on how to get you a Super Saiyan. Maybe if you try hard enough, you can achieve Super Saiyan 2 Now, let's go find someone to fight."

And with that, the two went off to find more warriors to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**•**

A couple of minutes passed for the tournament and many fighters were getting knocked off the stage very quickly. This leads to stronger foes appearing frequently and giving more of a challenge to the Z-warriors. Also, huge chunk of rocks start to form on the stage, and will grow larger as time progresses.

Universe 7 seemed to be handling themselves very well. Sadly, Krillin got knocked off the stage by Frost because he let his guard down. The only thing he could do now was hope that his friends can win this.

(I'll only make chapters if it alternates with Broly somehow...I guess...I don't know, I'm just saying random stuff.)

* * *

Kale was in battle with a humanoid crustacean named Methiop. It looked like Kale was being pushed back by him.

Methiop went for a punch to Kale face, but she quickly blocked it. He kept punching Kale while her guard was up, so she can be pushed back to the edge of the stage.

'That's it, just a little more.' Methiop thought as he kept punching Kale. She was waiting for the right moment to attack Methiop back, so she can have the advantage. Methiop went for a heavy punch to break her guard. Kale used this chance to counterattack by ducking under him and uppercut him, landing a clean hit to his face.

Methiop squinted and then fell unconscious. Kale gasped in shock and started smiling. "I-I did it." She cheered silently. She was about to throw him off, but for some reason, her hand was stuck. She looked up at Methiop face, and was surprised that he was still conscious. Kale realized that he was faking his defeat the whole time. Her hand was stuck because his tentacles had a grip on it. She tried to pull her hand out, but she could barely even wedge his tentacles.

"Kukuku, I was just kidding. You didn't knock me out." Methiop then punched Kale in the stomach, making her stumble back in pain as she clenched her stomach. Then she accidentally steps on someone foot, making her gasp in her. She turned around, and saw a huge pink figure, named Napapa, behind her.

Napapa looked at his foot, then looked back at her. "That hurt." Napapa proceeds to grab Kale's hair and pull her up. Kale struggles as she tries to release herself from Napapa. She starts hitting him, but it barely fazes him as Napapa grins at her weak body.

"You'll do great as a human punching bag, little girl." Napapa tells at her ear. Kale focuses her attention to Methiop, who seemed to be practicing his punches. She also noticed that his arms were extended from every punch he threw. Methiop makes his way to Kale, ready to pummel her.

"Are you ready for your beating?" Methiop asked as he cocked his fist back.

Kale's eyes widen as she knew what was going to happen to her. Before she could even struggle some more, Kale was hit straight in the gut by Methiop, who seemed to be extending his arms to hit Kale from far away. Kale gasped in pain, hoping that she could endure it long enough. Methiop kept punching her in the same place as he yelled the word 'Body' over and over again. Kale couldn't handle the pain and started to cry out loud, hoping to get her sister's attention.

"Oho, I like the way you cry, little one. Now, it's time to end this!" Methiop then put a lot of power to his last punch, and aim it straight at her gut one more time. Kale felt the impact of punch, which made her cough spit and fall unconscious.

Methiop and Napapa laugh at her puny body as she wasn't conscious.

"Hey, who said you could go unconscious on us?" Napapa taunted. He started smacking Kale's face to wake her up, but she was too injured from being punched in the stomach. "What a weakling. Desukoi!" Napapa then kicked Kale off the stage, but was quickly caught by someone. Kale recovers her conscious a little, just to see who saved her.

Kale saw that it was her sister, Caulifla, that saved her. She was so relieved that her sister came to help her. Caulifla landed and set Kale down on the ground.

"Kale, are you okay?" Caulifla asks a little worried.

Kale tries to speak to her sister the best she could. "S-Sis, I'm...sorry that I'm...so weak." Kale tries to push herself up, but Caulifla put her back down.

"It's okay, Kale, just rest for now." Caulifla was happy to hear that Kale was still okay, but that happiness quickly turned to rage. Caulifla shot a glare at the two punks who bullied Kale.

"How dare you hurt my protegee, filthy animals." Caulifla snarled.

Napapa smirked at her with very much confidence. "Don't get too fed up, because we're going to make you cry as well."

This triggered Caulifla. "What did you say?!" She instantly turned into a Super Saiyan, ready to kick their asses. "You two will be ones crying your asses off!"

She rushed at Methiop, who thought he had this in the bag. He tried to punch Caulifla in the face, but she ducked under his fist and punch Methiop in the stomach, making him squeal and show his eyeballs.

Caulifla smiled and started punching Methiop rapidly in the stomach, making him do gurgling noises while in pain. Caulifla then punched him square in the face, sending him flying far away and out of sight.

Napapa then charged at Caulifla and started pushing Caulifla towards the edge of the stage. Caulifla was having a bit of trouble trying to stop Napapa but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I'll push you all the way out of the stage!" Napapa said as he pushed Caulifla even closer to the edge. She struggles to stop Napapa from pushing her, so she starts powering up even more.

They reach the edge of the stage, which made Napapa grin excitedly, but for some reason, he stopped. He looked confused and tried to push Caulifla off, but she wouldn't budge at all.

'W-What is this?!' Napapa asked himself.

Caulifla releases more energy, and picks up Napapa off the ground. She then suplex Napapa, making the edge of stage break off. Caulifla quickly jumped off the broken edge and Napapa fell down until he was on the bleachers.

Caulifla landed and reverted back to her base form. "Phew, I knocked down one of them. Time to head back to Kale." She made her way back to Kale, and she was still resting at the same spot.

Caulifla crouches and taps Kale on the head. "Kale, wake up."

Kale opens her eyes slightly, and sees Caulifla smiling at her. "C'mon, Kale, you better watch yourself or you'll get knocked off the stage." Caulifla grabbed Kale's hand and pulled her up.

"Oi, Kale, why didn't you transform earlier?" Caulifla asked.

Kale didn't expect her to ask a question like that. She looked down at the ground in disappointment. 'I don't know how to unleash that power again, Sis. I'm sorry.' Kale thought.

Caulifla felt a little guilty asking her that question because she already knew the answer, but she wanted Kale to be strong enough to fight along side her. "Look at me, Kale."

Kale hesitantly looked at her and saw her sister face was very serious. "I believe in you Kale. You have to be confident in your powers and try to unleash them. Got it?"

Kale was shocked by Caulifla's words. She didn't think that her own sister had this much faith in her, which caused her to smile at Caulifla. "Yes, sis, I got it."

Caulifla gave Kale a grin. "Great, now we're going to fight those two guys over there, okay?" She said as she pointed at Goku and Broly.

Kale nodded and they went off to fight Goku and Broly.

* * *

Goku was fighting a Yardrat named Jimizu from Universe 2. Broly was told to sit on the rock nearby and watch them fight, so he could learn something. Jimizu was using his instant transmission to teleport everywhere around Goku. Goku was in his Super Saiyan form, trying to predict where Jimizu where teleport last.

"Not even **you** can detect where I will strike from." Jimizu then teleports behind Goku and creates a ki blast on his hands. Before he could even attack, he was kicked by an unknown fighter, and sent away from Goku and Broly.

Goku turned around, confused by who interrupted his fight. He sees that it was the two female saiyans he met before the tournament started. "Oh, you're the saiyans that Cabba introduced to me, right?"

"That's right, Old Man Goku, and I came here for a request." Caulifla said.

"Huh, a request?" Goku asked.

"You changed into a Super Saiyan color that I haven't seen before, didn't you?"

Goku was trying to figure out what she was talking about, and then he realized it was his God transformations. "Oh, you mean Super Saiyan Blue?"

"Forget about the name. Just teach how to do it, and in reward, I'll beat you up." She commanded.

Kale comically sweat dropped a little. "Sis, that's not how you thank people!"

"Him, let me think..."Goku thought about how to teach them Blue, but it would be hard for them to access during this point of time. 'It's going to be tough teaching them how to access God Ki. I can sense that they have a lot of potential, but they're just not ready for it yet.'

"Hey, old man, are you done daydreaming and ready to teach us, or are you just scared?"Caulifla antagonized.

Goku looked at both of them and said,"No, I'm just not sure you two are ready to reach that level of power yet. Maybe next time if you're strong enough."

Caulifla felt offended that she and her protegee were called weak. "Tch, Are you trying to mock us? Fine, play that way." Caulifla turn to Kale.

"Hurry and transform already, Kale!" She yelled.

Kale did as she was told and tried to unleash the enraging power just like from Salada. Even with the tingling sensation, she still failed to transform. Kale plants in defeat, as Caulifla just sighs in disappointment, hoping that she would at least have the motivation to unlock it again.

Goku was a little impatient with the two saiyans and already wanted to leave them. "Uhh, if you two girls are done, then me and Broly are just gonna go somewhere else."

Goku turned the opposite direction and started walking way.

Caulifla quickly tried to stop him. "W-Wait a minute!"

Goku stopped and looked back at them.

"You said that there was someone else with you, right?" Caulifla asked.

"Uh, yeah. He is the big guy you met before the tournament started. Actually, he's training under me right now, and I guess he could watch us fight." Goku said.

"I have a better idea, let Kale fight the big guy, just to show you why Kale is stronger than she looks. On the other than, you'll be fighting me." Caulifla grins in excitement.

"Are you sure, because I was going to call him over to fight you instead." Goku turned around and called Broly to come closer and watch them fight.

"Hmph, as if he could be a challenge for me. Besides, I came here for the blue hair, and you ARE going to teach me it right now." She demanded. "As a matter of fact. I'm going to show you a transformation that'll make you wet your pants."

Caulifla powers up to a Super Saiyan, but this time, her muscles from every part of her body grew bigger. Her height also increases a little and was almost as tall as Goku. She starts panting a little, but finally gets her breath back as her transformation is complete. Goku was impressed by her determination for getting stronger.

"How do you like this? You scared yet?" Caulifla taunted.

"You're a pretty interesting saiyan, Caulifla. Now let's do this." Goku said as he got in to a stance.

Caulifla rushed at Goku and goes for a punch to the face. Goku simply dodges it, and next three punches were dodged by him as well. Caulifla then tries to fight hook him, but he skipped behind her and pushed her to the ground.

Caulifla get up on one knee and catches her breath. She wasn't hurt, but she was tired for some reason. "Why? Why can't I hit you?" She asked.

"Even though you have gotten stronger, you trade your speed for power, making yourself very vulnerable. Also, that form isn't best for long fights." Goku explained.

Caulifla reverts back to a normal Super Saiyan. "Tch, damn it." She cursed herself.

"What you should be aiming for is a transformation like this!" Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan 2. This amazes Caulifla, because she wanted to get that transformation again like she did before.

"This is a Super Saiyan 2." Goku said, but he was suddenly grabbed by the collar from an excited Caulifla.

"Yes, that's it! That's the transformation I was looking for!" Caulifla yelled close to his ears.

"Well, you're gonna have to push yourself again if you want achieve it." Goku said.

Caulifla then backed up a few feet and started powering up to her max. Her power started to rise quickly, which made Goku chuckle. Then, her power exploded out of her body, creating strong gusts of wind around her. Her hair went up even more and she now had a larger golden aura with lighting emitting from her body. She was able to unlock Super Saiyan 2.

Caulifla looks at herself for a second, and then starts to cheer for herself. "Yes, I finally did it!"

Goku got a a little excited from her determination of getting stronger. "Not bad, Caulifla. At this rate, you might even be able to achieve Super Saiyan 3."

"You mean there's even a three?!" Caulifla asked.

"Yeah, but it's best if you try to master Super Saiyan 2 first." Goku jumped back and and got in to a fighting stance. "Now, let's do this."

Caulifla jumped back and got in to a fighting stance as well. "Bring it on."

Goku quickly calls Broly over here, so he can get a better view of the fight. He unintentionally lands beside Kale, who almost squeaked from his presence. She comically shuffled away from Broly, who finally noticed her moving away. Kale tried to not look at him and focus on the fight. Broly was little confused, but stopped caring about what she was doing and focused on the fight as well.

Caulifla shot a ki blast at Goku, and Goku did the same. They both exploded on impact and made a smokescreen between the both of them. She went through the smokescreen and punched Goku, but he caught her fist. They both smirk at each other and start trading blows with one another. The power inside Caulifla started boiling up inside her as Goku was impressed by how far she can push herself and him. She goes for a knee to the face, but Goku blocks it and punches her in the stomach. She quickly recovers and collides fist with Goku.

"So this is the power of Super Saiyan 2, it's overwhelming!" Caulifla said as she kept throwing flurry punches at Goku.

'This girl is decent, she might master Super Saiyan 2 while we fight and go straight to Super Saiyan 3.' Goku kicked Caulifla in the face and sent her on a huge rock. He chases after her and goes for a kick to the chest. Caulifla quickly blocks his kick and gets pushed through the rock. She quickly lands and Goku lands a few feet away from her.

They smile at each other and started fighting each other again, both getting stronger as they kept pushing theirselves. 'Who knew fighting this guy would be so much fun! I can't wait for him to see me reach Super Saiyan 3!' She yelled in her thoughts. They collide fist again, and the force was stronger than last time. They both were pushed back a few feet, but instantly engaged each other as fast as they could.

Broly started to learn a lot of lessons during their fight, like how to defend and counter your opponent more effectively. Kale, on the other hand, had a feeling something was wrong with their fight. She noticed that Caulifla was enjoying her fight with Goku a lot more than she expected. Everytime Goku would land a hit on her, Caulifla would smile at him and come back at him for more.

"..."

Kale doesn't say anything as she charges up a ki blast. She shoots it at Goku, but he easily dodges it at the last second. This also caught Broly and Caulifla's attention.

"Huh? Are you gonna fight me as well?" Goku asked.

"No, you're only fighting me so I can transform to Super Saiyan 3!" Caulifla answered. She looks at Kale and tells her not to interrupt her fight with Goku, and the two continued to fight.

Kale looks down at the ground in disappointment. She didn't know why it was a good idea to try and attack someone who is much stronger than herself. She doesn't even know why she tried to attack at all. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, thinking she was going to lose her sister. Then, she started to feel angry and jealous of Goku, and starts to glow around her body.

"Goku, you took away my sister. For that, YOU WILL PAY!"

Kale unleashed her wild energy everywhere around her. Broly was caught off guard and was pushed back by her shockwave. He caught himself and was surprised to see his surroundings change color second, then it went back to normal. Broly made his way back toward Kale, and was little surprised by what he saw.

Kale's had tripled, and now had visible biceps all over her body. Her pupils were gone, which gave her a demonic look. She had a green aura emitting from her body, which was a clear sign that this was a different Super Saiyan transformation.

Goku and Caulifla stopped their fight and faced the enraged Kale. "Her power is incredible." Goku complimented.

Vegeta and Cabba stopped fighting after sensing her power.

"What in the hell was that?!" Vegeta asked.

"It's Kale! She must've transformed!" Cabba answered.

Vegeta had to admit, her power was amazing.

"Yes, you finally did it Kale!" Caulifla cheered.

Caulifla was so happy that she was able to unlock that power again, but she forgot about the consequences of her form.

Kale looked at Goku with pure rage, and was ready to kill. "You did this to me, Goku." Her voice was also deeper and raspy.

'So this is what Caulifla meant, and I have to say, it's impressive.' Goku thought.

Kale released steam from her mouth and charged at Goku. She tackled him, but he quickly blocked it and sent skirting on the ground. Caulifla was also hit by Kale and was actually sent flying away from them.

"Oh come on, Kale!" Caulifla yelled as she was still in the air. As soon as she blinked, she was somehow on the ground instantly. "What just happened." She questioned herself. She looked up and saw Hit in front of her.

"You and Goku have awakened quite a beast." Hit said.

Caulifla picked herself up and watched Kale from a roared very loudly, which caught many fighters attention.

Vegeta was disgusted at Kale. "Look at that brute form she's taking, it's grotesque! Is that her ideas of changing to a Super Saiyan?!" He then looked at her form even more and realized the transformation she is using. 'No, it can't be.'

Goku walked up to Kale with his hands around his hips. "That's impressive. I'm glad you're finally showing us what you're made of." He said.

Kale growled at him in anger. "Grrr, Son Goku."

Vegeta stepped in to warn Goku. "Careful, Kakarot, don't get sloppy!"

Goku turned to Vegeta. "Relax, Vegeta, I won't." He replied.

"We don't know what we're dealing with! That could be the Legendary Super Saiyan our great ancestors warned about!" Vegeta was a little nervous because he heard about all the powers you are granted if you are the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Kale punches Goku, but he quickly blocks and was sent a few feet back. He looked at Kale who still had her teeth gritting from her mouth. "Son Goku...Son Goku..."

Suddenly, Broly jumped in front of Goku and got in a stance. "She's mine." Broly says

Goku thought about it for a second, and decided to let him fight Kale. "Alright, Broly, she's all yours, but if you can't defeat her, then just leave it to me."

Goku jumped away from Broly and Kale to get a good view of the fight. He had no doubt that Broly was going to win the fight, but he was also unsure about Kale's power as well. Either way, he wanted to see how much Broly learned from him.

Kale walked up to Broly slowly. Every step she took left an imprint of her feet on the ground. She was now face to face with Broly. They were almost the same height as Kale was a little taller than him by a couple of inches. Goku was waiting for one of them to throw the first punch.

Kale roared and goes for a punch to face. Broly jumps over her fist and tries to kick Kale, but she grabs his leg and starts slamming him multiple times on the ground. Broly slips out of Kale's hand and punches Kale in the face. Her head only nudges a little and she responds by head butting Broly, sending him sliding on the ground. He quickly recovers and charges straight at Kale. Kale charges at him as well and shoots a barrage of ki blast at him. Broly started side stepping to dodge the ki blasts.

Broly punches Kale in the chest, and it sent her back a little. Broly continued to punch her as Kale charged up a ki ball. She grabs Broly and hit him with the ki ball. The explosion push Broly away, but didn't stop him from coming back. He was suddenly grabbed in a headlock by Kale and was dragged through many huge rocks of the stage. Broly got angry and stomped his feet to the ground to stop Kale from dragging him. They started to slow down and was close to stopping. Kale let's go of Broly, upper cuts him in the stomach, and grabs his face.

Kale looks deep into Broly's eyes thinking that the fight was done for. Suddenly Broly's eyes glowed yellow for a second and then back to normal. Broly grabbed Kale's arm and was slowly letting her grip off his face. Kale was a little shocked and used her other hand to punch Broly, but he caught it with his other hand and pushed it back as well. Kale headbutts Broly and stumbled him back a little. Broly headbutted her back and sent her sliding on the ground. Kale now had a bruise on her nose from the impact of Broly's head. She quickly got up and rushed at Broly the second time and tries to grab him, but Broly ducked under her and shot a kid blast to her stomach. Kale was sent flying and crashed on the ground. Kale struggles a little to get up, and gives Broly an enraged look. She gets up and starts walking slowly towards Broly, ignoring her injuries that she has.

Goku was astounded by Broly's performance against Kale. "This is amazing, he's holding his own while using his base form."

Broly looks at Kale with an angry face, but changed to a surprise face as he saw something wrong with Kale. She was now steaming everywhere and panting very heavily. Broly was wondering what was going on with her body.

Kale yelled and powered up even more which resulted in creating a huge mountain out of debris. She stood on top of it and prepared a 'Meteor Blast' which is intend to target anything it touches. Kale released endless ki blast everywhere around the stage and everyone was evading every single one of it, except for Methiop. He was hit straight in the back and was sent off the stage. Broly started blocking every single one that hit him, but didn't notice that debris was falling on top of him.

She started to settle down and stop her attack. The whole stage was now covered in smoke and piles of rubble from Kale.

Goku reverted back to his base form and pushed himself out of rubble. He looked up, only to see that Kale was gone.

"Hey, where did she go?" He asked himself.

He heard a loud crash below where Kale was at and saw the two go at it again. Vegeta and Cabba stopped fighting to watch Broly and Kale fight as they were curious to see how their fight would turn out.

"You have brought a monster to this tournament, Cabba. It's possible that she truly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta said.

Cabba had to agree with Vegeta, but thought of something as well. "If that's true, then the Legendary Super Saiyan from your universe could possibly still be alive, or maybe..."

Vegeta waited for Cabba to finish his sentence. "Spit it out, boy."

"Maybe...one of you are the Legendary Super Saiyan." Cabba presumed

"Hmph, if we were, then we should've at least been able to at least unlock it's power a long time ago." Vegeta said.

The two Saiyans were both clashing fists back and back, and they were going faster by every second. Kale punches Broly in face and Broly punches her back. She stumbles and almost falls to the ground from his punch. Broly dive kicks to Kale's stomach and makes her cough out spit. She was sent falling on the ground, trying to resist the pain. Broly appears above her to stomp on her face. Kale was sent deeper in the ground, making a small crater in the process. Broly pummeled Kale to the point where she couldn't even protect herself. Bruises and scratches were everywhere on her body.

Caulifla was annoyed about Kale not beating the big guy easily. "Come on, Kale, why aren't you beating this guy up?!" She yelled.

"Seems like she is not strong enough to fight the Saiyan. At first, She had the advantage over him, but now, he slowly overpowered her to the point that she doesn't get a chance to increase her power anymore." Hit answered.

Broly powers up and jumps high in the air. He charges up an Eraser Cannon and throws it at Kale.

Kale, struggling to get up, sees the ki ball heading straight for her. It exploded as soon as it impacted her. The blast radius as large enough for everybody to see.

Hit had seen enough and knew that Kale lost the fight against Broly. "She's going to get knocked off. Let's go." Hit said. Caulifla nodded and the two rushed to save Kale.

The smoke cleared out and showed Kale was back in her base form and unconscious. Broly landed behind her, and saw the her clothes were ripped everywhere. Before Broly picked her up, he seez that one of her breast was poking out. He ignored it and picked her up from the legs and started dragging her to the edge of the stage.

Goku felt a little guilty that Kale was going to the bleachers this early in the tournament. He saw a lot of potential in her to give a good fight. He caught something moving at the corner of his eye and saw Hit blitzing at Broly.

Goku quickly shouted,"Broly, lookout!"

Before Broly could even react, he was suddenly struck in the face by Hit and crashed inside a huge boulder. Caulifla quickly picked up Kale and gave Hit the sign that she was retreating. He nodded and followed them to help stay hidden.

Broly bursts out of the boulder, ready to fight knocked him over, but no one was around him. Even Kale was gone as well. He heard footsteps coming his way and instantly got in a battle stance, but he didn't expect to see this person.

He was walked slowly towards Broly, knowing that he is as much as a threat as Kale. This person was none other than Jiren. Broly remembered what Jiren was capable of before the tournament started, and now he was going to demonstrate more in front of Broly's face.

The only thing the two did was stare down at each other, until someone else joined in.

"Yo, Broly!"

Broly turned around to see Goku walking towards him. "Sit this one out, Broly, I wanna fight this guy." Reluctant, Broly, jumped on top of a nearby boulder to watch Goku fight. To Goku's surprise, he saw that Jiren was more focused on Broly than him.

"Hey, Jiren!"

Jiren slowly put his attention towards Goku.

"I'll be the one fighting you from now on-GAAAAGGHH!" Goku was randomly hit with a barrage of ki blast and sent underground. Broly was shocked and saw who attacked Goku.

The Lorax-I mean, Toppo landed beside Jiren and Broly instantly rushed the two. Toppo puts his hand up to tell Broly to stop. Broly stopped almost in front of them.

"Jiren, I have a squad that is going to deal with him, Son Goku, and the raging girl. Let's save our strength for now." Toppo advised.

Jiren gave Broly one more look in the eyes and dissapeared with Toppo.

Broly didn't even try to look for them as he wanted find where Goku was, so he went inside the hole where Goku went through. What he didn't know was that he was being followed by a group of fighters.

"Looks like he's going after his friend. Let's follow him."

Seems like these fighters have a mission to defeat Broly and the other Saiyans, but that continues in another chapter.

**ADIOS, MOTHERFU-**


	4. It's Hard

**There's gonna be another huge chapter delay. It takes some time to figure out the fight should go. This might take a couple of weeks...maybe a month or two. Before you ask, NO, I'm not being lazy. I've rewritten the chapter multiple times, and I still haven't finished 10 percent of it. It may be easy for you guys, but I'm trying to scale power levels, fighting styles, and other stuff, so give me some time.**


End file.
